battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Calvin Tsui
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battle Nations Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Grenadier page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hello, myself. Zoronova 19:05, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Crocodile's Friendshipness Hi it is crocodile of doom I wondered if you wanted to add me on Z2 live or I could add you. thanks (Crocodile of doom) How about you go ahead and add me. If you cannot or forgot to, I can add you when I get the chance to play Battle Nations. BTW, note that my time is Pacific/Western Time . Also, keep in mind, and do not attempt to defeat any armies that are occupying my land (except a STRONG army used to occupy something valuable, such as the Adv. Iron Mine. Go ahead and kick those bastards off my land with your might. Again, username is 'zoronova' Lvl 29 currently. Calvin Tsui 07:45, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I have sent you a request and I am doodleoo also I am level 31 and in a financial crisis (all the high rank buildings are sooooo expensive) User:Crocodile of doom Can I raid your special ops centre I only have around 7 bars. User:Crocodile of doom My pleasure. Go ahead. I think you should try to disable some of my pillboxes but its k if their destroyed. I don't have any friends that defeats occupyers so dont worry about your men being in the hospital. I got it covered. Calvin Tsui 18:33, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok thanks and you can raid me or occupy for that matter just wondering can you turn pill boxes off so I don't loose men destroying it and you don't have to repair it. User:Crocodile of doom Well, eheh, shure. I still need it for tis other player that seems to occupy me a lot (Vcha) but i'll turn it off. Just not right now. Calvin Tsui 18:33, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok but if you don't want to don't it might help not to have to repair them but if it helps don't there aren't any near your spec ops centre. New Pages I was thinking that we could add a page about all the Charecters e.g. Ramsey, Zoey, Gantas and Cassidy. Those are just a few but we could make a page/s about the Characters in the game and describe their personality and the quests they give you. It isn't really a helpful page but one that gives you a background of the game and we could write a background section which could be the introductions text of the game (viewable by signing in as a guest if you didn't know). It is only an idea and may need working on but it will give players who have started a background of the game they are playing. Crocodile Also there could be a what do you want to see in battle nations page where people can post a thought about what they want adding to the game and when we have a list of quality ideas we could email to Z2 live and see what they think. It is only a suggestion but is used on the dragon vale wiki and is successful and I believe the game designers are going to add some of those things on their list. Crocodile Sure but here are some exceptions and rules. 1) Make sure you put capital letters for the first letter of each first word of each sentence, as I find you lacking this. A lot. Also, make sure you're sentences make sense and are based on campaign history and/or facts. 2) You're 'What do you want to see in Battle Nations' should be a blog, not a page. If it is based on facts or polls, it's a page. However, if it's based on opinions (e.g. people giving out their ideas), make it into a blog. I cannot explain how to make a blog, for I am too busy working on editing pages. 3) I like chocolate. Greetings Just stopping by to say hi! HIChumblespuzz 15:35, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Hellothere. Calvin Tsui 07:07, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Your Friend Awaits Oh, wassup, Calvin?! I see you do quite an edit there, ahem, more like EDITS on the Wiki, ya know what I'm sayin'?! I'm not goin' to be active as I got some bureaucratic work to do on TF2 and Minecraft Wiki, but we'll keep in touch on Battle Nations 'cause this is the site to its former Wikia site, right? Yeah, tha's correct. Oh, and try to invite your moderator friends here and we can form a gigantic clan- no... more like, Battle Nation Guild! Radical, huh? Derp, tha's my idea. Artie Nigel 09:19, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh.... snap. Artie, it's been long since you last logged in into your Wiki profile! I don't think you're going to use your admin powers on other Wikis, considering the fact you change your Vegeta picture into a Z2Live logo. By the way, check your Trade Nations frontier, I want you to do me some trading favors there ;D Also, remember to visit me at Saratoga to check out the sweet features on the Units of Battle Nations. The Tanks got Machine Guns hooked onto them!! But I'm not sure if that's going to be launched in 1.3... Hmm. I will invite Gerald, Jason, and Garrison, or I could just not bother them because they are, like, 10x busier than I am, so... yeah. Welcome back to the Wiki, Artie. Calvin Tsui 09:25, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Much aplise, zoronova. I feel welcomed already! :DDD By the way, I saw your discussion. Good luck at becoming the future administrator! Artie Nigel 09:32, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Hello I would like to take up adminship for this wiki. I'd like to show you my ability by showing you the overhaul of this page User:The Wikia Contributor 03:15, April 11, 2012 (UTC) When you say you want to take adminship, does that mean you want to be the ONLY admin on the Wiki? I hope not, but you seem to be a nice canidate. If you were to take adminship and decide to use your powers for the good, could you promote rights to Kereminde, me, and TataTom? I dunno. I have a bad feeling about you having admin powers, but I think it's alright if the ohters are alright with it. Just make sure not to abuse the control, note I am a secondary moderator for all of the Z2Live games and I can suspend you if you decide to lower the popularity of the Battle Nations Wiki. But again, I vote you to be the next Admin. Could you make sure to write 4 '~'s on the comment section in this link to the page: http://battlenations.wikia.com/wiki/Discussion%3A_A_New_Bureaucrat%3F? This allows the Staff to verify our bureaucratic rights, or admin powers. Thanks! :D Calvin Tsui 03:56, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry I'm not power hungry. I just want to help this wiki. If I get assigned to sysop I can't promote anyone but if you guys agree oon me being a crat I will hand out rights accordingly. I would gladly give it to you Kereminde and Tatatom. We would be the admin team and anyone else wanting to will have to go through and application. Also, reply on my talk page it's much more efficient User:The Wikia Contributor 04:00, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for your support :). You can believe that I will do my best to protect and better this wiki. I even made you guys a wiki logo but I can't put it because only an admin can :3 Regardless, thank you for your support :) The Wikia Contributor 14:49, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :I'd like to apply for adminship too. Me and twc (The Wikia Contributor up there) are extremely experienced over at the Call of Duty Wiki, and we already did a LOT of behind-the-scenes and regular work too; we created about 10 Templates and quite a few category. Both of us will greatly benefit from adminship. 18:03, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :Will do, PotatOS. You and TWC might be eligible for this! Have you consult with Brandon yet? I mean, this Wiki only has one Admin and Bureaucrat, and that's Davescis, who has not been around ever since December 2011. I still want to know who's going to be the primary, and ONLY bureaucrat on the Battle Nations Wiki? Well? Anybody? Calvin Tsui 20:41, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :I guess twc. 20:44, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :I'm up for the job, seeing as all it is is distribution of rights. You can trust me. 21:39, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, the Wikia Staff edited the adoption request, stating that we need to cooperate about the whole situation, but I have proof I have talked to you two. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:AR:Adoption_request_for_Battle_Nations_Wiki(2) Calvin Tsui 03:53, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello I have done nothing wrong for people to complain about me. TataTom is angry because he got his personal page moved to the proper namespace. His info is opinionated and you understand that encyclopedias are supposed to be objective, or not biased. That information is not direct game info. We are an encyclopedia, not IGN. I hope you understand. Also, if anything TataTom is the one being a jerk, as he insulted the work I've put into the templates. [[User:The Wikia Contributor|''The Wikia Contributor]] [[User talk:The Wikia Contributor|'T']] '|''' |''' 14:41, April 13, 2012 (UTC) I must say, you are certainly nicer than your friend there, a leading person for adminship. I'm sorry that I didn't agree with you about you being the main bureaucrat, but my words are clear. I think Kereminde should be the main bureaucrat, I mean, without him, this Wiki would be all messy and ugly, so shouldn't we be nice sentient human beings and award him with powers equal to the amount of edits he made on the entire foundation of Battle Nations? Hey, correct me if I'm wrong, but is it true that bureaucrats can give both adminship and bureaucratic powers to other contributors? If I'm correct, there's a slight chance that you can be bureaucrat as well, I'll support you, yet if I'm wrong on this statement, surely you will still have more powers than common people of this Wiki. And even though PotatOS said that I cannot edit your adoption request, at least let me make some changes to my last edit about the compliant. I accept your statement and TataTom's statement, but I listen to your words more, TWC. I promise I won't let you down on adminship, but I certainly cannot agree on bureaucrats... a hard decision to make, yes? Thanks for the time to listen to this, I shall do my final edits on the adoption request. Sincerely, Calvin Tsui 18:12, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good. You certaintly are a reasonable man. Although, are you sure Kereminde wants or knows how to use bureaucratic powers. That is at this point my only concern. [[User:The Wikia Contributor|The Wikia Contributor]] [[User talk:The Wikia Contributor|'''T]] |''' '''| 20:04, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Good question. Yes, he knows how to use bureaucratic powers. Hey, we could make an exception to bureaucrats here. If you are still rooting for the role, we could have two bureaucrats instead of one, although that might seem uncommon to us and the Wikia Staff. I guess that would be fair, but most adoption requests reply to only one person: The person who starts the adoption request, so it's your choice, not really my decision. If you don't want Kereminde to be bureaucrat, that's fine, but he is very active on Wiki activities, so why not give it a go, and both of you can share the power? Calvin Tsui 21:20, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Well I don't want to be crat if no one wants me to so I'm open for the idea of kere being crat. Ask him if he'd like to assume the position and if he does he can be the crat but if he doesn't I'll take up the role of you so desire. But don't edit the adoption request until we have what we want in agreement. Thank you. [[User:The Wikia Contributor|''The Wikia Contributor]] [[User talk:The Wikia Contributor|'T']] '|''' | 21:54, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Adoption request Hello again Calvin. We should make a page full of signatures of people who agree that Kereminde should be our crat, or me if he doesn't want to. This wiki is in urgent need of them and I'd like to at least get sysop rights so I can start doing admin stuff. I even made us a nice wiki logo :), but unfortunately I need admin rights to edit the wiki's themes. User:The Wikia Contributor Well, I don't mean to say this, but Kereminde and I are one of the only people that are appointed as main editors by the creator of this Wiki and is still idle. We really don't want any contributor to be appointed in a higher tank than us, so basically, your idea is superior, but you should not call yourself "high tier" unless the creator finds you capable OR both Kereminde and me. Note that. By the way, who is this? Calvin Tsui 23:03, April 22, 2012 (UTC) It's The Wikia Contributor. I just wanted to get this process done. Remember the adoption request? They said this is a community choice so we should get the signatures of active members in a page so that staff can grant us the rights we need. I haven't called my self higher tier anywhere. I just want to get the rights so we can keep making the wiki better. Thank you 14:47, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Odd, I already have signatures on one of my page. The staff forgot to check it out on Discussion: A New Bureaucrat?. How are you going to get your signatures, TWC?', Calvin Tsui 04:42, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello I am the new bureaucrat. If you help with the overhaul, you will be granted sysop rights. These are not a reward, rather tools you use to help. Show me you continued dedication to the wiki and I will grant them to you because I have seen very little of you for a few weeks now. Sorry if this isn't what you wanted, but it's in the wiki's best interest. Thank you. 01:02, May 3, 2012 (UTC) I was working on installing my new moderator codes for Battle Nations 1.3, and it took a few weeks. Therefore, I didn't have time to check on the Wiki in the past. By how much is the "help" you need? Several edits? More tips on the Tips and Tricks page? Adding statistics onto each unit pages? I can do it. Calvin Tsui 01:05, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Look on the main page, there is a blog that explains everything under the section news. Also I have granted you the sysop rights. These are in "probation". If you work diligently, you may keep them. Good look editing and sorry if this sounds harsh but this is wiki is undergoing a huge change due to the 1.3 update. Also, I was banned for some reason from the Battle Nations Forums, no idea why. The last thing I did was ask people to help our wiki. 01:19, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a bunch, TWC. Even though the new update will change our Wiki by a lot, I'm going to do my best to recreate the Wiki. By a lot. Also, on another note, there are more of us now. There's about 7 active editors. 01:24, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello Why did you block Cocoboss? He hasn't even been active for about a month. There was no good reason to ban him. Please be more careful next time. 17:58, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Just a heads up Please refrain from editing other user's comments unless it contains blatant insulting and/or swearing and is obviously in bad faith. Last time I checked, "freaking" isn't a swear word. Regards, 03:15, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Okay, got it. Calvin Tsui 04:34, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :Answering your question, no, do not edit any type of comment except for the kind mentioned above. If someone said something, don't try to change what they said, even if its wrong now. Regards, ::Just delete said comment if it contains swear words/harassment/etc. -kat Okay, thanks PotatOS and KATANAGOD. Also, a very minor question that doesn't have to be answered. You know the table explaining how much gold and resources you need to build a structure or a decoration? They have commas seperating them (e.g. check Distillery at the part where it says 17,500 Gold, 1,775 Wood, and 2,000 Concrete). Can I remove the commas? Note: I already removed commas between each resources on some pages. Calvin Tsui 05:30, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :Yea remove the commas also after every resource add , for example 100 Gold 50 Iron 10 Oil. 15:38, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Check out the Sandbox Forum Hi Calvin Tsui! Please check out Forum:Sandbox and share your opinions and comments on the topics that I've added. Thanks! Luxionmk2 16:29, May 14, 2012 (UTC) New and olds users. Hi Calvin I need your help but I'll need you to reply on my talk page. Sincerely Commander Drey Policy Page On this page, you mentioned a policy page, however, I have yet to see it, despite my efforts to do so. Does this page exist? ack4 03:49, February 26, 2013 (UTC) OH BOY. Guise, I'm baaaaaaaaack. It's been long since I last edited something in this wikia and longer since I last played Battle Nations. I will be more responsive for now on! :DD Calvin Tsui (talk) 22:15, March 15, 2013 (UTC) MBAttack (talk) 17:05, March 27, 2013 (UTC)Hi, I made a page on unit suggestions and i thought it would be really cool for someone from Z2 to suggest some of their favorite units to the players. I think they would really like that.MBAttack (talk) 17:05, March 27, 2013 (UTC)